La Jardi Nière
by japon0093
Summary: Sasuke Uchiwa, jeune PDG d'une influente société d'informatique, meilleur parti du terroir décide pour une fois de suivre les conseils de son meilleur ami blond. Une thérapie qui engendre un triangle amoureux.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous et à toutes. Je suis nouvelle dans le coin et après de nombreuses années d'attente me voilà. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Un triangle amoureux Sasuke et ...**

 **Ce manga est l'oeuvre de Mashashi Kishimoto.**

Sasuke Uchiwa, jeune PDG d'une influente société d'informatique décide pour une fois de suivre les conseils de son meilleur ami blond.

« Tu risques de développer un cancer ou de faire une dépression si tu continues ainsi » lui avait dit Sakura sa meilleure amie et par la même occasion son médecin personnel.

Sasuke de ses yeux onyx habituellement froids, la fixa légèrement surpris qui en l'espace d'un instant fut troublé mais reprit contenance avant de soupirer bruyamment.

Notre belle rose en face de lui n'avait rien raté de sa prestation, eut un petit sourire en coin. Décalant ses bras de l'accoudoir de ce qui lui servait de fauteuil et d'un léger mouvement de la tête place ses cheveux en arrière. D'un pas décidé, elle se lève pour aller se placer près de la baie vitrée.

Notre bel Uchiwa fut parcouru d'un très mauvais pressentiment car à chaque fois qu'elle allait prendre une décision irrévocable Le concernant, elle faisait ainsi. Puis elle se retourne sans pour autant se décaler de la paroi vitrée qui semblait la soutenir physiquement que moralement. D'un léger sourire, elle fouille la poche de sa blouse pour en sortir une carte de visite.

« Tu feras des thérapies pour y remédier… Yamaka Ino elle s'appelle et il est inutile de dire que ton avis ne compte pas. »

C'est assez drôle dira-t-on Le grand Uchiwa qui se fait mener au bout du nez la raison était assez simple.

Depuis la mort de Mikoto, Sasuke avait trouvé en Sakura une mère de substitut et aussi une des dernières volontés de sa défunte Okasan a été de suivre les conseils de Sakura et certains de Naruto. A la mort de celle-ci, Sakura passa de la plus grande fan à la mère de substitut.

C'est avec une main tendue à un Sasuke visiblement absent à qui elle remet la carte de visite, elle ajoute

« je t'ai pris un rendez-vous lundi, bon week-end Sasuke ».

S'en était trop. Silencieux depuis le début, Sasuke se pinça l'arrête du nez.

Elle l'avait tant de fois ordonné de : faire le prépa après le BAC, aller à HARVARD, entrer en bourse, acheter une villa XXL et aujourd'hui lui demander NON l'obliger à faire une thérapie tel un débile.

Il avait quand même une fierté d'Uchiwa à préserver. Il ne l'avouera peut-être jamais les choix imposés par Sakura, l'avaient façonné en ce jeune homme beau, riche, célèbre et tant convoité par la gente féminine. Au lycée son fan club dépassait les cinq cents membres mais ce fut pire quand il fonda son entreprise.

Etant un membre à part entière comme on dit « les gens de la haute », Il avait droit aux soirées mondaines qui étaient l'occasion rêvé des Papas fortunés du contré de jouer les entremetteurs. Au début il jouait le jeu, faisant preuves de galanteries et se permettaient même un deuxième rendez-vous sans tout au plus.

« Sasuke hé oh, Allô ici la terre » dit Sakura.

« Hn » se permit le ténébreux sortant de son mutisme.

Sasuke plongé dans ses souvenirs n'avait pas remarqué que celle-ci avait placé ses mains sur les épaules et entama un massage histoire de le relaxer.

« A toi de voir soit la manière douce c'est-à-dire le rendez-vous Lundi à A18heures ou la manière forte »

Sakura est une belle et douce jeune femme. Elle alliait beauté, intelligence et forces physique et morale. Plus jeune, elle avait essuyé les parquets, enchaîné les petits boulots. Ceci ne la nullement empêcher de vivre sa passion pour le sport. Cinq fois championnes du Monde Boxe, Triple médaillés olympiques Karaté alors quand elle disait la Manière Forte vaut mieux ne pas chercher à savoir.

Sasuke lui aussi pratiquait le sport. Mais avait une préférence pour l'escrime, le maniement du Katana et les courses de moto. Sans oublier le canoë Kayak qui avait façonné son corps si bien musclé ce qui ravissait la gente féminine qui l'épiait lorsqu'il le pratiquait.

 **Début Flashback**

Un jour lors d'un de ces entrainements de canoë Kayak, il eut le malheur d'enlever son maillot dévoilant ses superbes abdominaux et son torse bombé pour se désaltérer dans la rivière. A son retour il fut surpris de voir des demoiselles entrain de se crêper le chignon pour le bout de tissus.

La plus agile d'entre elles s'accapara de l'objet et avec une vitesse et une agilité déconcertante, monta sur l'arbre. Les autres trop préoccupées pour voir le bel Apollon ne virent pas une goutte de sueur perler son front manque de bol pour lui tout en reculant le plus lentement possible, il marcha sur une branche qui leur rappelait sa présence. Dans une parfaite synchronisation, elles tournèrent la tête et s'élancèrent à sa poursuite.

Sasuke les compara à des harpies et se décida à aller de l'autre côté de la rive. Il y avait échappé bel, il était à un cheveu de se faire …. Il ne veut même pas y penser. Il se rendit à la station des canoës pour prendre ses affaires.

A la place de Naruto, il vit une belle jeune femme au regard émeraude et à la chevelure rose lui aborder un sourire au comptoir.

« Vous devez être Uchiwa Sasuke enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Sakura Haruno. Excusez-moi mais vous ne devriez pas y faire quatre heures. »

Sasuke la trouva bien bavarde pour une réceptionniste surtout qu'il voulait s'éloigner de cet endroit le plus rapidement possible. Il s'apprêtait à lui dire une réponse bien froide et cinglante.

C'est à ce moment précis que Naruto fit son entrée.

« Yo sasukette, alors tu penses quoi de ma ravissante réceptionniste et future femme dans cinq ans ». En callant son bras sur les épaules de la rose.

« BOUM » Naruto venait de passer du comptoir au travers du mur d'accueil. Les pieds en l'air et la tête en bas, il semblait dans les vapes.

Sakura avait des éclairs à la place des yeux et une énorme veine était apparue sur sa tempe. « Redis une énormité pareille et je t'envoie manger des pissenties par la racine. »

Une sensation de bien-être sans pareil parcouru l'échine du Uchiwa qui ne pouvait plus se retenir devant la comique de la scène. « Ah ah ah » il en avait les larmes aux yeux. C'était une première pour lui. Faire taire le blond et du premier coup et par une fille s'était digne du livre des Records. Il reprit contenance en sentant les regards incrédules de ses amis. « Ravi de faire ta connaissance Sakura… Et …. Merci pour le dobe de service ».

Naruto réveillé depuis peu se plaça devant le brun pour lui signaler son mécontentement. « Tu peux parler Vieux… Une Amazone m'a mis une raclée et je précise MERITEE… Mais je ne fuis pas devant des harpies ».

« Des harpies » répéta Sakura visiblement dans l'incompréhension.

Un Naruto tout excité, se frotta les mains en ricanant avant d'ajouter « tu te rappelles les demoiselles qui cherchaient une carte de la rivière au nord-ouest car soi-disant, elles chassent un trésor. »

IL planta son regard océan dans celui ténébreux de son ami et arqua son sourcil blond « Ben le voilà » tout en indexant le ténébreux.

Sakura rougit devant les propos de son ami blond car il est vrai qu'il était torse nu ce qui dévoilait sa parfaite musculature. Comme pour appuyer ces pensées une goutte d'eau parcourue les pectoraux bien dessinés pour s'arrêter à ses abdos.

« Hn » Fit-il. Son fou rire lui avait fait oublier sa désastreuse mésaventure. Et il a fallu que le blond écervelé remette cela sur le tapis.

« Passe moi mes affaires cela vaut mieux pour toi » Dit-il en plaçant ses prunelles sombres et froides dans celui de son ami.

« T'énerve pas Sasukette. N'en fait pas tout un plat ».

Il fit volte-face pour chuchoter à une Sakura qui semblait sur une autre dimension. « Il ne montre pas souvent ses émotions mais quand il le fait c'est parce qu'il a une absolue confiance ». Avec un sourire lumineux et un pouce en l'air, il poursuivit

« Et si nous allons fêter cette amitié naissante au resto ».

Sakura et Naruto portèrent leur attention sur l'Uchiwa.

« Je n'ai rien de prévu ».

D'un hochement de tête, ils quittèrent la station. Depuis ce jour, ils sont devenus meilleurs amis. Ils avaient un point commun : le sport. Sakura adorait cogner (boxe et karaté), Naruto s'éclater (la moto, le surf) et Sasuke la précision et la vitesse (l'escrime, le katana, la moto et le canoë kayak).

 **Fin du Flashback**

 **Et oui le premier est enfin publié j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu même si c'est le cas revenez au prochain chapitre et please review.**

 **SAYONARA** ^-^ ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le chapitre suivant, Je suis assez contente du seul review et de mes nombreux views en France, en Algérie et j'en passe. Merci à toi Cristal de Glace c'est très encourageant.**

Sasuke a été plus que retourné de sa dernière consultation. Heureusement l'excité de service lui avait proposé de se faire un parcours au club Chidori. Très huppé pour les amateurs de sensation forte. Il était parmi les trois favoris : lui, Naruto et Itachi le meilleur, un vrai cascadeur même s'il préférait les courses avec les automobiles à la façon Fast and furouis : Porches, Lamborghini et Ferrari. Cette dernière était sa préférée, il la nommait sa « DOLCE ».

Mais depuis trois ans, il s'était barré du jour au lendemain sans un mot. Au début il pensait qu'il était chez une de ces conquêtes car à l'époque il semblait fréquenter une certaine Konan. Il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de la lui présenter. Son frère était un grand paradoxe pour lui il est ouvert et mystérieux. Sur le plan juridique il était porté disparu mais au fond de lui Sasuke est sûr qu'il va bien.

« Sasukette, tu n'es pas encore sur ta bécane. Prépare-toi je vais te mettre la pâtée. L'heure de la revanche a sonné.»

Voix Off « Veuillez rejoindre la piste de course »

Vu du ciel le parcours ressemble a un « ç » suivi d'un « l » majuscule et le tout raccordé en un long sentier surnommé le tombe mort par les connaisseurs. A la périphérie du chef-d'œuvre se trouvent les gradins décorés de frasques en tout genre. De part et d'autre du circuit se trouve les vestiaires et le hangar des bécanes. Un architecte à plein temps et peintre à ses heures perdues du nom de Deidare en est l'auteur. Fantaisiste par nature pour reprendre ses propos « l'art est une explosion » et aventurier dans l'âme, il s'est inspiré de ses nombreux voyages pour bâtir le Chidori. Il avait d'ailleurs supplié Gaara et Hinata à genou pour qu'ils l'honorent de leur présence au Chidori. Depuis le départ d'Itachi, beaucoup de sponsors l'avaient quitté et c'était du fric en moins. Face aux suggestions de son meilleur ami Sasori gérant du voltigeur de Suna, inviter ces deux Légendes ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique.

Pendant ce temps les pilotes étaient tous en uniforme : combinaisons, casques, gants, protège-genoux et coudes. Chacun avait son couloir.

Voix OFF « couloir7 : le tombeau du désert couloir6 : Kyubi couloir 5 : Byakugan couloir4 : Sharingan couloir3 : Renningan couloir2 : Oto couloir1 : Kiri ».

Sasuke était furax car son couloir le cinq a été attribué à un débile motard et de surcroit nouveau. Il allait lui en faire baver parole d'un Uchiwa .Dans son superbe ensemble noir avec un éventail rouge blanc propre à son clan, il dévisagea le pilote du couloir 5 avant de rabattre son casque.

Celui-ci sentant son regard tourna la tête. Dans sa combinaison cuire blanche aux manches mauves et aux bas lavandes moulant son corps de déesse, elle hocha la tête ce qui veut dire qu'elle relève le défi.

Notre cher commentateur Kiba Inuzuka et son caméraman Konohamaru n'avaient rien raté du spectacle.

« C'est chaud, chaud, chaud les amis notre Favori Sharingan vient de défier notre outsider Byakugan et celui-ci la superbement relevé. Il y a de l'électricité dans l'air. »

Les motos sont toutes sur la ligne de départ. Konohamaru a fait un gros plan sur chacun des coureurs puisque le tout passe sur l'écran géant placé avec soin en face des gradins. Sur sa superbe Yamaha bleu-blanche R6 Supersport 2008 de Broc Parkes, Sasuke ou Sharingan tourne la tête vers le public s'en suit une longue acclamation Naruto ou Kyubi en grand frimeur est posté sur une Kawazaki ZX-10R orange-noire en hommage à ses couleurs préférées, il fit une bise vers l'assistance qui entraîne l'euphorie des demoiselles Gaara ou Le tombeau du désert ennuyé au plus haut point, se redresse juste pour qu'on aperçoive sa Honda 1000 SP 1 et enfin Hinata était sur une Ducati et le reste sur des Suzukis.

Le silence se fit tout d'un coup, le feu tricolore s'est allumé, les pilotes vrombissent les chevaux de leur engin il est passé au rouge, à l'orange puis au vert. Le départ est lancé.

Ils se lancent à vive allure sur la piste sauf un.

Kiba Inuzuka plus que content de pouvoir gueuler fort et pendant longtemps, enchaîne :

« Nos pilotes sont sensas… J'adore… Le Sharingan démarre au quart de tour, il est suivi de près par Kuybi et Byakugan. Le tombeau du désert traîne derrière à moins que ça ne soit purement stratégique. Que vois-je ? Pour une surprise s'en est une, Renningan vient d'exploser son moteur sur la ligne de départ. Il n'y est pas allé de main morte. Ha, ha, ha cette course promet. Foi d'Inuzuka. »

Sharingan, Kyubi et Byakugan sont à quelques mètres du premier virage. Naruto et Sasuke comme à leur habitude s'inclinent de plusieurs degrés vers le sol sans oublier de tendre leurs genoux pour se maintenir en équilibre.

La foule ne put rester de marbre plus longtemps et pousse un grand « Oouh » avec des sifflements.

Kiba poursuit en ces termes « Hé, hé emblématique à Sharingan et Kyubi leur virage choc. Byakugan semble ralentir, il est à la hauteur du tombeau du désert. Ils semblent faire demi-tour. Oh Waw. Ils se placent perpendiculairement au virage et osent un dérapage. Futés moi je dirai car cela leur évitera de marquer un arrêt pour emprunter « la cédille ».

Après cette belle démonstration Gaara et Hinata sont en tête de la course. Devant l'étroitesse du sentier et la raideur de la pente, Hinata se penche en avant pour mieux zigzaguer, achevant la partie « ç » du circuit, il ne lui restait qu'à appuyer sur le champignon et remporter le défi. Trop facile.

A l'annonce de Kiba, Sasuke avait foncé les sourcils. Il n'y a jamais pensé ce protocole. Pour lui la moto s'est juste de la vitesse, foncer droit devant et de l'adrénaline. Ce Byakugan semble à une ballerine à créer ses figures ridicules mais efficaces. Il veut jouer, il va être servi.

Le reporter avec des étoiles dans les yeux « Elégant, Le tombeau du désert hisse la roue avant de sa moto dans les airs. Un objet non identifiable s'en est décroché pour s'envoler. Qu'est-ce-que ça peut bien être sûrement sa marque de fabrique. »

Hinata en tête de course, fut parcourue d'un mauvais pressentiment. Elle tourne la tête en arrière en l'espace d'un instant et ses iris lavandes se confrontent dans celles onyx de l'Uchiwa. Gaara est surnommé tombeau du désert car sa moto a quelques options dangereuses d'où son geste nullement innocent.

Et comme pour confirmer ces soupçons un éclair jaillit du ciel et trace un sillon de la ligne d'arrivée à celle de départ. Sasuke l'esquive de justesse. Mais Naruto vire au point de se cogner à un lampadaire, cassant sa « deux roues » Kiri s'éjecte de sa moto pour éviter l'électrocution et roule sur quelques mètres Oto trop concentré à dépasser les autres le prit de plein fouet.

« Oooh » fit le stade. Kiba eut un regard sombre

« Trois candidats éliminés d'un coup, j'espère qu'ils n'iront pas au tombeau. Le service soin est prié de rappliquer. »

Hinata est sûr maintenant le prochain à être foudroyé sera le Sharingan. Elle veut l'écraser mais à la loyal. Il est hors de question qu'un innocent meurt pour une raison qui lui échappe.

Sans crier gare, elle fait demi-tour. Le temps lui est compté il lui faut un métal capable d'attirer la foudre, le poteau écrasé par Kyubi fera l'affaire. A vive allure, elle prend l'objet et le plante au milieu du Chidori. A l'approche de la foudre, sa ducati s'est éteinte. Elle n'aura jamais le temps de distancer le lieu d'impact avec ses jambes, sa fin est proche.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke a été plus que surpris en voyant Le Byakugan faire demi-tour. Il comprit très vite en le voyant son plan. Quand la moto s'est éteinte, il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il a foncé vers lui pour l'aider à s'extirper de la zone.

Arrivé, il se positionne de telle sorte qu'elle puisse monter à l'arrière. La foudre a enfin touché l'objet et la moto de Byakugan à proximité prend feu et explose. La détonation crée un nuage de feu qui projette nos deux antagonistes à quelques mètres.

Sasuke touche terre en premier et s'étend de tout son long sur le dos suivi par Hinata qui tombe sur lui. Et choque pour Sasuke car une généreuse et douce poitrine s'est écrasée sur son torse. Par réflexe il avait placé son bras sur le dos de la jeune femme la maintenant contre lui. Il est abasourdi le Byakugan est en fait une fille. Comme avertie de ses pensées, Hinata se redresse avec ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de Sasuke, elle plante son regard dans le sien avant de porter son index droit au niveau de sa bouche et de lui faire un clin d'œil.

Sur pied en un bon, elle se rend à quelques mètres de l'incident. Le feu a dévoré sa superbe bécane. Elle allait en toucher deux mots à Gaara, il est allé beaucoup trop loin. Elle ne peut pas régler ça ici surtout qu'elle veut passer incognito.

Entre temps Sasuke avait repris ses esprits il a défié une fille qui finalement lui a sauvé la vie. Décidément Sakura a raison, il doit suivre une thérapie. Ces joues se colorent légèrement en rose en repensant à la douceur et au volume de la poitrine de la Byakugan.

Kiba jusqu'ici silencieux car dépassé par les événements, conclu en ces termes : « L'arrivée n'a finalement pas eu lieu… Nous vous rassurons tout de suite les candidats vont bien dans l'ensemble… Bravo à l'acte héroïque de Byakugan vis-à-vis de ses concurrents. Tout est bien qui finit bien. »

Sasuke voulu rattraper la Huyga mais celle-ci avait quitté le Chidori précipitamment. Evidemment qu'elle veut garder son identité secrète, dommage elle a attisé sa curiosité. Il enlève négligemment son casque et dévoile malgré lui son visage angélique. Le public est plus que ravi, il eut droit à une pluie de soutien-gorge. Son ami blond sans séquelles le rejoint en ôtant son casque « alors mauviette on mâte les mecs, c'est pas bien tu sais ».

Sasuke plus qu'énervé du sous entendu de son ami lui fait une clé à molette. Comment lui superbe jeune homme peut-il se rabaisser à cet absurdité, même les animaux trouvent cela erronés. Dans un air presque absent il souffla « c'est une fille ».

« Euh » fut la réaction de Naruto pour une surprise s'en est une.

« Je ne te crois pas » ajoute t'il.

Avec une expression plus qu'agacée, il place sa main devant les narines de l'excité de service. Il n'a pas menti sa main sent une odeur florale typiquement féminine. Depuis le temps il sait que Sasukette utilise l'eau de parfum Lacoste.

Sasuke et Naruto pensèrent à l'unisson « Qui est cette diva ? »

Hinata s'est rendue au studio de communication pour voir Kiba et avoir un compte rendu de sa prestation. Ils sont meilleurs amis et ce depuis le bac à sable. Il y a maintenant dix ans Ino Yamanaka les a rejoint, ils forment ainsi un bloc soudé et se soutiennent mutuellement. Hinata l'avait prévenu qu'elle passerait au Chidori mais ne s'attendait pas à autant d'agitation.

Avant d'aller voir Kiba, elle s'est changée pour mettre des vêtements plus féminins. Un jean slim grisâtre et un top blanc à fines bretelles, elle aimait la course mais les combinaisons cuirs serrent beaucoup trop donc il faut décompresser.

En montant les escaliers à la première porte à droite, elle voit sur un cadrant studio. C'est là que lui a indiqué son meilleur ami. Après avoir réarrangé sa tenue et ses longs cheveux bruns aux reflets violets à mi-dos, elle se décide à toquer.

 **Fin de ce chapitre merci de votre appréciation**

 **Sayonara ^-^ ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

« Entre » lui dit Kiba.

Confortablement assis sur son fauteuil en cuir noir, il est devant un bureau en bois de chêne soigneusement enduit à la cire. Derrière se trouve une immense baie vitrée d'où l'on aperçoit le parcours du Chidori. En pause depuis la fin de la course, les techniciens ont laissé leurs écrans allumés. Kiba à la vue d'Hinata est allé à sa rencontre. Avec un sourire en coin, il détaille sa meilleure amie, heureux de pouvoir la contempler sans retenu. Du haut de ses 1,75 m pour ses 65 kilos, la Hyuga ensorcelle la gente masculine par ses gracieuses courbes aussi bien à la poitrine qu'au postérieur. Son teint de porcelaine et son visage de poupée lui donne un air de fleur de lune avec sa démarche de reine.

Kiba dans un souffle plutôt amoureux « Une vraie bombe ».

Hinata fut attendrie de la tirade de son ami. Il y a maintenant six mois, il avait tenté de sortir avec elle mais elle avait gentiment refusé. L'Inuzuka n'ignorait pas la raison car elle ne le dira peut-être jamais, elle aimait encore un certain ténébreux qui s'est barré du jour au lendemain il y a maintenant trois ans. Leur relation fut très éphémère trois mois mais tellement intense. Depuis elle est restée célibataire.

Pour taquiner son ami, elle fonce les sourcils « Kiba arrête de mater ».

« Hina, t'es sûr de ne pas vouloir être ma petite amie » Dit Kiba en mode Casanova.

Tout en se rapprochant, il a placé sa main au niveau de la taille de la demoiselle en face de lui. Hinata lui fait un bisou sur la joue avant de lui tirer la langue avec une mimique enfantine.

« Reste mon meilleur ami et le Monde n'en sera que meilleur. »

« Comme veut la Miss » tout en baisant la main de celle-ci.

« Et ta course ça a été... Laisse moi deviner les parcours de Suna sont plus sensas… L'ennuie pour toi… Faut croire que Deidare avait besoin de bruits. »

Hinata s'est crispée à l'entente de Suna car elle se rappelle de la prestation de Gaara.

« J'hallucine tu veux dire, Gaara a failli tuer les pilotes. Surtout ce Chat ninja ».

A l'entente de la prononciation de Sharingan, Kiba éclate de rire. Celle-là il l'utilisera à son prochain reportage.

« Sharingan tu veux dire, s'il t'entendait tu ne seras pas contente de sa réplique ».

« Qu'il se pointe, je l'attend de pieds fermes ».

« A ce que je vois, tu es capable de te défendre. Quelle tigresse. »

Kiba et Hinata se retournent devant cette voix grave et autoritaire même si elle se voulait bienveillante. Collé au cadre de la porte, dans son sublime blouson noir aux bandes rouges sur les biceps, Gaara négligemment s'avance vers Hinata tel un prédateur vers sa proie avant de se poster en face de cette dernière.

«Il t'a défié je voulais lui montrer que t'as un chevalier servant »

En disant cela Gaara eut une idée taquine en voyant le décolleté du top de notre brune préférée. Il s'avance et fait un léger bisou à la naissance des seins d'Hinata. Et avec un sourire en coin, il se recule pour voir la suite des événements.

Kiba a la mâchoire décrochée et les yeux ronds. Sa Hina est avec Ce Gaara sorti d'on ne sait où. Qu'il peut manquer de chance ne pouvant plus tenir debout, il se laisse tomber sur son fauteuil qui au passage est très moelleux.

Hinata, elle est comme qui dirait bloquée, pensant tout d'abord à une hallucination, elle réalise le geste déplacé du rouquin en voyant son air triomphale. Il est la deuxième personne à l'embrasser là après Itachi. Et encore Itachi avait choisi un endroit discret et romantique. Mais lui faire ça alors que son meilleur ami lui a demandé de sortir ensemble à peine cinq minutes, il va s'imaginer des trucs. Ce Gaara alors il déraille complètement.

 _Kiba ? Où est-il ?_ Avec un hoquet de surprise, la Hyuga place ses fins doigts sur sa bouche.

Kiba est assis en face d'elle, son teint parfaitement bronzé habituellement est tout d'un coup blanc comme linge. Et ces yeux, Oh mon Dieu ! Avant espiègles comme tout, sont vides.

Visiblement en colère, un visage tomate elle se tourne vers Gaara

« Subaku No, t'es qu'un, qu'un idioot. »

Penchée sur un Kiba tétanisé, elle cherche de sa voix fluette comment expliquer la situation et décrisper son ami qui l'inquiète sérieusement.

« Kiba ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, il a l'habitude de me mettre mal à l'aisance. »

Elle colle la tête de son meilleur ami à son ventre et ses doigts jouent avec la chevelure du jeune homme. Au contact de cette douce chaleur, L'Inuzuka semble se réveiller de sa transe, ce doux parfum floral propre à sa Hina. Il en rougit, la belle sentant son ami aller mieux en fut soulagée et lui frotte maladroitement le dos afin qu'il retrouve son morale d'acier, inoxydable.

« Ça va tu te sens mieux. »

Pour approfondir le geste, il avait mis ses bras autour de la taille de Hina. Trop bien installé, il décale tout de même son visage pour lui répondre.

« Wé, il manque juste un truc. »

Elle se sent perdue là. Avant qu'elle ne put pousser sa réflexion, il avait frotté son visage contre le ventre de la demoiselle car la sachant très chatouilleuse. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Un rire cristallin s'en suit.

« Ah, ah, ah… Moi qui me faisait du soucie pour toi… Faut croire que tu te portes comme un charme. »

Gaara savourant le spectacle depuis le début, est heureux de voir son amie rire de bon cœur. Leur rencontre remonte à un mois. La demoiselle était venue rendre visite à sœur à Suna pour quelques jours. Quand sa sœur lui a présenté, il s'est contenté de l'ignorer superbement.

Tout a changé lorsqu'il jouait à la PlayStation à Assassin Creed. Incapable de dépasser un niveau ou bloqué pour être plus exacte et sur le point d'abandonner, elle lui avait dit « passe-moi la manette ». Il pensait qu'elle cherchait la conversation, la détermination qui se lisait sur son visage le ravisa et il céda. Incroyable elle avait pulvérisé son record et était en haut du classement.

Pour le reste de la soirée, ils avaient commandé une pizza, beaucoup joué Just dance (le favoris d'Hinata) et beaucoup d'autres et discuté. D'ailleurs ils avaient beaucoup de points communs les jeux et la moto en faisait parti. Le lendemain quel fut son étonnement lorsqu'il se réveilla assis sur le canapé et Hinata endormi, la tête sur ces genoux.

Une vraie poupée de porcelaine, il replaça une mèche de cheveux qui était sur son nez. Un flash illumina la pièce et réveille Hinata. Témari rentrée depuis peu, avait filé dans sa chambre à pas de loup pour immortaliser le moment. Sur la photo Gaara avait un visage attendri, Hinata une bouche en O et son nez légèrement retroussé signe de son bien-être.

Ils lui avaient couru après mais cette dernière les avait menacé de partager sur un réseau socio, trop gênant pour les deux. D'un regard complice, ils se résignèrent à la laisser tranquille.

A compter de ce jour, ils devinrent amis. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ressent toujours le besoin de la protéger et de la taquiner de temps à autre. Comme tout à l'heure. Lorsque Deidare leur a demandé de venir faire une course à Konoha, la brune avait accepté cependant elle semblait redouter quelque chose. Ceci l'étonne puisqu'elle vivait là-bas comme dit le fiancé de sa sœur « les femmes sont galères ». Quand elle se sentira prête, elle se confira.

« Huyga, si tu te bougeais pour qu'on aille manger. »

La Huyga en question l'ignore superbement et fait un bisou sur les cheveux de Kiba qui desserre son étreinte.

« Je viendrai quand tu me présenteras tes excuses. »

Gaara commence à partir et s'arrête devant la porte avant d'ajouter avec désinvolte « T'es grande affame-toi si l'envie t'en prend. »

Au même moment le ventre d'Hinata fit un couinement, c'est vrai que le cure-dent servi par l'avion ne lui suffit pas.

Gaara sourit tout en ajoutant :

« C'est dommage, il y a des **crê pes** à volonté et du **Mi el** aussi. »

Le sang de la brune ne fit qu'un tour. De la nourriture de surcroît des crêpes et du miel en plus à volonté. C'est la totale. Décidemment c'est un jour de vœux. C'est-à-dire toute prière formulée sera exaucée en ce jour. Gaara s'est retourné pour l'épier c'est toujours la même chose. Hinata dansait sur place avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Témari lui avait raconté qu'un jour à leur première rencontre Hinata avait pleuré pour des crêpes. Le service spécial crêpes s'arrêtait à midi et qu'elle arrivée en retard n'en a pas eu. Elle avait pleuré au point de se moucher sur le tablier du pauvre serveur dépassé par les événements. A deux tables plus loin, Témari avait suivi la scène, n'ayant pas entamé ses crêpes, elle se lève avec son plat et le pose sur celui de la Huyga en disant d'un air attendri :

« Tu en as plus besoin » avec un clin d'œil.

Les larmes aux coins des yeux d'Hinata se sont stoppées et un immense sourire jusqu'aux oreilles est apparue.

« Merci » avait-elle dit.

Témari s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'une faible pression lui fit baisser le regard. Hinata de ses yeux larmoyants la retenait au poignet «joignez-vous à moi ». Elle s'installa à son tour à la table et c'est ainsi que débuta leur amitié.

Notre belle brune fait un au-revoir à Kiba avant de tirer la main Gaara vers le resto.

Naruto avait réussi à traîner Sasuke au resto d'à côté. Il a envi de ramens mais surtout il voulait tirer les vers du nez à ce Sasukette du pourquoi Il a voulu rattraper la mystérieuse pilote. Finalement le cas de Sasuke n'est plus si désespéré. Etant son meilleur ami, il sait qu'il n'a jamais été amoureux. Il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir des aventures d'un soir sans avenir. Mais rien de sérieux comme il disait pour se changer les idées. Le rougissement que Naruto a observé en reparlant de la pilote, promettait.

 **Trop forte deux chapitres d'un coup.**

 **Sayonara ^-^ ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à ces nombreux views et visitors cela fait plaisir de se sentir observer mais pas commenter (boude un peu dans son coin) mais heureusement il y a ces merveilleux, ces sensas, ces fiables bref je stoppe mon bla bla.**

 **Tenshi : Contente que t'ai adoré. Pour ta question j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à ton inquiétude (J'aime le cerisier japonais enfin seulement l'arbre). Cela m'a fait énormément plaisir de lire ta reviews.**

 **Nata : Merci du fin fond du coeur, c'est tellement encourageant. Je vais passer en mode furtif. J'espère la suite te plaira encore plus.**

 **Ore-sama-sama : Ah mon idole je me sens tellement flatté par ta review c'est trop d'honneur. BOUM tombe dans les pommes comme l'aurait fait Hinata XD.**

Le resto est aménagé comme un café. Dans les tons noirs et blancs, les quelques rideaux verts et vert olive parsemés de blancs surplombent le sol en marbre impeccablement nettoyé. Des abat-jour éclairent les centres de tables donnant une ambiance chaleureuse à l'endroit.

La tête reposée sur la paume de sa main, Hinata trépigne d'impatience à l'attente de leur commande. Gaara occupé à répondre à des textos sur son Smartphone, ne pipe mot. Elle se mit à épier les tables voisines.

A dix mètres d'elle un homme d'affaire parle au téléphone déballant des expressions sorties d'on ne sait où sérieux vraiment craignos sur sa gauche un couple se regarde tendrement, battement de cils bouche de canard . A côté d'eux, une petite rousse semble attendre quelqu'un car un coup, elle regarde son téléphone puis elle jette un coup d'œil à l'entrée.

« _La pauvre_ » ne put s'empêcher de penser Hinata à en croire on lui a posé un lapin. Ces hommes de vrais goujats. La preuve derrière eux un blondinet vient de rire à gorge déployée. Hinata lève les yeux au ciel.

« Ah, ah alors comme ça tu veux te la faire » Dit Naruto voulant lancer la conversation.

Sasuke se pince l'arrête du nez, plus idiot que lui tu meurs. Manger en silence c'est trop demander. Il a accepté puisque Sa cuisinière est en congé de maternité alors au lieu de passer une commande pour manger du surgelé, réchauffé. Venir ici était plus qu'évident.

Naruto toujours dans son monologue

« Qui l'aurait cru, alors ton type c'est les motardes... Mais dis-moi qu'est-ce-qui t'a attiré chez elle. »

A l'attente du mot « moto », Hinata tendit l'oreille.

« _Étaient-ils des pilotes de la course_ » pensa-t-elle.

« Tu n'as pas vu son visage alors le seul contact que vous avez eu c'est » dit-il en se grattant la tête.

Frappant son point contre sa paume

« Mais oui quand vous avez été projeté par l'explosion de sa moto. »

Se rapprochant de la table avec un air plutôt sérieux

« Dis moi quel bonnet, elle fait. »

Sasuke piqua un fard, comment a-t-il su. Décidément quand il veut, il peut-être futé.

« Fait pas l'innocent tu l'as serré tout contre toi. »

A l'attente du monologue de Naruto, elle comprend qu'ils parlent d'elle. Mais l'autre juste derrière elle alors c'est lui qu'elle a sauvé de l'électrocution. De quoi a-t-il l'air. Sûrement un de ces motards pleins de piercings à la longue barbe orange. Beurk.

Connaissant son meilleur ami, il est capable de lui casser les oreilles avec une semaine durant. Avec le temps Sasuke a compris que son meilleur ami adore les détailles et plutôt on les lui donne plutôt il sera calmé et plutôt il sera tranquille.

Hinata n'en revenait pas ils parlent de ses seins. Et ce pervers veut connaître son bonnet, il va être déçu. Son ami ne peut connaître cette information.

« Un bonnet F et maintenant tu l'as met en veilleuse. » Dit Sasuke avec un regard à glacer un grise li.

Hinata comme Naruto avaient les yeux ronds. Il n'est pas humain ce type, il a parfaitement trouvé.

Naruto est heureux. Comment son meilleur ami peut-être de marbre en disant cela. A sa place il aurait remué tout Konoha pour retrouver cette bombasse. Pour le moment il ne va pas lui faire part de ses pensées car Sasuke a été bavard plus que d'habitude. Comme lui a appris son parrain Jiraya « à forcer de tirer sur l'élastique, il finit par nous péter à la figure » pour le moment ces questions seront sans réponse.

Leurs commandes viennent d'arriver. Gaara avait commandé un plat exotique, elle une douzaine de crêpes et un pot de miel Sasuke un cassoulet et Naruto des ramens. Une vibration se fait entendre, à l'unisson ils tâtent leurs poches et c'est finalement Hinata qui a un message d'Ino Yamanaka.

 **Salut, Hina-chan j'ai appris que tu es à Konoha. J'ai un job à te proposer passe lundi à 18h30 à mon bureau. Ne fais pas de faux bond je compte sur toi.**

Elle avait des espions au quoi, elle n'a pas encore fait 24 heures à Konoha qu'elle est déjà au courant. Ah si Kiba a dû lui dire, elle qui voulait lui faire la surprise. He ben c'est raté. Elle repensa à la conversation de ses voisins de table. Elle imagine le blond, grand, bronzé et la joie de vivre et un sourire de Pub. Mais l'autre l'intrigue, il n'avait prononcé qu'une phrase et avec froideur. Peut-être c'est un sosie du nain roux du Seigneur des Anneaux. (Vous savez celui à la hache). C'est sûrement cela et en raison de sa petite taille, il est colérique. Fière de son raisonnement qui se voulait semblable à celui de Sherlock Holmes, elle tartine avec amour ses crêpes de miel et continue de manger.

Gaara avait terminé depuis un moment, Hinata met du temps pour terminer sa commande. De toutes les façons il compte bientôt retourner à Suna pour son boulot donc il logera à l'hôtel, ça lui fera bizarre de ne plus voir la Huyga ils sont presque tout le temps ensemble.

« J'ai fini »

Avec une moue enfantine, la Huyga replace ses cheveux tombés quand elle mangeait avant de fixer Gaara.

« Maintenant on va où ? »

Gaara regardant sa montre lui annonce

« Moi à l'hôtel tu veux m'accompagner ? ».

Dans le feu de l'action Hinata avait oublié qu'elle ne vivait plus chez son père. Quand elle fréquentait Itachi, le jour de leur rupture, elle avait « déshonoré la famille » d'après le patriache ainsi son père l'a flanquée dehors. Elle pensait prendre un appart avec son petit ami à l'époque mais celui-ci l'avait trahi. Une grosse merde avait suivi son existence même Ino et Kiba réunis ne parvinrent point à lui remonter le moral.

Elle broya du noir jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Témari une vraie girl power. Elle partage un appartement avec Ino mais depuis que celle-ci fréquentait Sai, ils avaient tendance à occuper tout l'espace la raison de son voyage express à Suna. Maintenant qu'elle y pense le job d'Ino peut-être intéressant et sûrement relaxant et espère être logée.

Elle veut passer du temps avec Gaara, Témari lui avait dit qu'il était un pilote d'avion et que la compagnie aérienne ne tarderait pas à le rappeler. Et les pilotes sont souvent en déplacement donc elle risque de rester longtemps sans le voir.

« On y va alors. »

Gaara était déjà à la porte du resto et en vrai gentleman, il a réglé la facture et ne prit pas la peine d'attendre la demoiselle.

 _« Quel goujat »_ pensa Hinata.

Dans sa tentative de rattraper le jeune homme, elle percute un serveur qui renverse sa commande liquide et pas de bol pour elle, elle trébuche. Fermant les yeux en attendant sa chute à venir le marbre bien au contraire il ne se passe.

Sasuke avait fini de manger, son meilleur avait insisté pour prendre un autre ramen. Claqué depuis le matin, il n'a qu'une envie retrouver son lit tout douillé. Alors quand le dobe a voulu s'éterniser, il a appelé la serveuse pour régler l'addition. Une belle blonde que Naruto commence à draguer, il en eut mar et se dirige vers la sortie c'est alors qu'une maladroite brune a trébuché et n'étant pas loin, il la rattrape de justesse. Elle s'entendait à s'écraser puisqu'elle a fermé les yeux.

 _«Ce resto est vraiment bizarre. Depuis quand les sols sont chauds et M-O-U-E ! »_

Oh mon Dieu quelle horreur, elle s'est écrasée sur le serveur la honte du siècle. Ouvrant un œil puis un autre, elle voit un magnifique jeune bien musclé et tellement beau. Il la tenait fermement, il l'aide à se remettre sur pied.

Gênée par la proximité, Hinata s'écarte de Sasuke. Naruto d'une tape sur l'épaule de son ami

« Alors Sasuke pour un tombeur tu en es vraiment un… Les soutiens-gorge au Chidori et maintenant cette ravissante brune. »

Hinata se raidit, cette voix elle la reconnaît c'était celle de son voisin de table. Ce qui veut dire que celui qui lui a évité la chute c'est le Sharingan de la course de moto. Elle est mal, il faut qu'elle se retire puisque tout d'un coup, elle a chaud.

« Arigato » Tout en s'inclinant, elle rejoint en courant Gaara. Celui-ci l'attendait adossé à la portière de sa voiture de location.

« Votre altesse est enfin prête » Dit-il en déverrouillant la voiture.

Hinata entrant à son tour dans la voiture lâche

« Au cas où ça t'intéresse, j'ai eu un léger in-incident. » en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Gaara tout en démarrant ajoute

« Quoi tu as renversé un truc sur le pantalon d'un client et tu t'es mise à genoux à l'essuyer. »

Hinata pique un fard à la vision de la phrase et lui assigne un coup taquin.

« Décidément t'es qu'un … et puis j'ai mieux à faire».

Elle sort sa tablette et branche ses écouteurs pour savourer sa playlist.

Le reste du trajet se déroule en silence. L'hôtel se nomme le Kame House littéralement la maison de la tortue. Sobre à l'extérieur, elle est assez chic à l'intérieur on s'y sent chez soi immédiatement. Saisissant la main de Gaara comme une enfant, ils se présentent à l'accueil.

« Une chambre je vous prie » dit Gaara en posant sa main sur le comptoir. L'hôtesse impeccablement habillée tape sur son ordi avant de demander :

« Quel nom »

« Subaku No Gaara ».

« Vous avez déjà une réservation pour une durée d'une semaine… Bon séjour Monsieur » tout en leur remettant la clé une carte à lecture magnétique.

Incroyable mais en tant que major de sa formation en pilote d'avion à Suna, Gaara bénéficie de la gratuité d'un séjour d'une semaine à l'hôtel de son choix dans le pays. Veinard vous direz. Certes la rigueur de leur formation faisait beaucoup d'abandon et la poignée qui réussit est considéré comme des prodiges. Un garçon pris leurs deux valises tout en les suivant docilement. Il est vrai que le ventre rempli, on a qu'une envie c'est de dormir et Hinata ne faisait pas exception. Dans l'ascenseur, elle a posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Gaara et arrivée au niveau désiré, la porte se déverrouille.

 **TADAM! Fin de ce chapitre J'espère que vous aimerez.**

 **Sayonara ^-^ ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tout d'abord joyeux noël, le sapin est là, le dîner est là, l'ambiance aussi. Moi en tant que père noël j'apporte mon nouveau chapitre au pied du sapin n'oubliez pas de mettre le verre de lait et les cookies MIAM bon j'arrête mes fantasmes.**

 **Maintenant réponse aux politesses (les reviews)**

 **Guest : Ta review m'a énormément émue ça fait vraiment plaisir. Par contre pour mon résumé assez gauche XD il faut remonter un peu dans le temps à l'époque du lycée je préférais vingts exos d'équations différentiels plutôt qu'un résumé d'une heure trente la cause d'un tel truc. Par contre pour le triangle amoureux, je préfère garder la surprise. J'espère que ce chapitre te mettra un peu sur la voix.**

 **hina169 : Merci pour ta review. J'ai bien aimé claire, nette et précise. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant.**

 **Autre chose les timides (Views and Visitors) laissez la magie des fêtes opérer sur ce bonne fête à tous.**

Le "tching" particulier de l'appareil, leur fait remarquer qu'ils sont arrivés. Le garçon jusqu'ici silencieux se permit de dire à l'attention de Gaara

« Si Monsieur veut bien se donner la peine » en lui tendant la main pour qu'il lui remette la clé.

Il ouvre la porte. A leurs yeux, il y a une demi-suite avec quelques attentions amoureuses comme une boîte de chocolat en forme de cœur posée sur la table de marbre, des pétales de roses autour du lit. Une rose rouge posée au milieu du double-lit drapé d'un blanc éclatant, des bougies parfumées allumées dans la salle de bain et une grande baignoire remplie de mousse et dégageant une odeur d'huile essentiel. Entre temps le garçon s'est éclipsé les laissant seuls, il devait être dans les 18 heures. Hinata s'étire longuement avant de se tourner vers Gaara et rougit. Ce dernier avait ôté son blouson et son t-shirt pour être torse nu et assis sur le lit, il se déchausse.

« Faut pas te gêner, enlève le reste pendant que tu y es »

Hinata se retourne précipitamment pour sortir de sa valise son pyjama qui est une sexy nuisette noire en dentelle et le jette sur son lit.

Gaara pensant qu'elle lui jetait l'objet à la figure, le rattrape au vol. Rosissement de son côté, finalement Hinata n'est pas une oie si blanche que ça pour avoir des goûts aussi surprenants. Avec nervosité, il repose l'objet en question avant d'entamer une bataille visuelle avec Hinata qui le relooke avec insistance.

Hinata n'est pas dupe, il a rougi face à son pyjama. Ces hommes tous les mêmes des réservoirs d'hormones. Les poings sur les hanches,

« Tu choisis… Tu vas au balcon et tu te rhabilles à mon retour de bain ou je t'enflamme ».

Au même moment, le téléphone de Gaara sonne, il s'en va répondre au balcon.

Hinata eut chaud au cœur finalement il n'est pas si insensible, elle connaît son point faible. Toute heureuse, elle part dans la salle d'eau tout en fredonnant. A présent dévêtue, elle plonge lentement dans la baignoire et pousse un soupir de relaxation. Le bain est à la température idéale, le sel de bain est tout juste exquis rappelant la fraîcheur de la rosée. Elle est maintenant adossée à la paroi et ses jambes jouent avec l'eau, sortant de temps à autre de l'eau et apporte de la mousse sur son menton. L'hôtel avait pensé à tout juste à côté il y a une éponge de bain et un frotte dos.

En pensant pour elle-même _« dommage que Gaara ne soit pas là, il lui aurait frotté le dos »._

Elle entame un mouvement lent et circulaire sur son cou qui la mène droit vers son bonnet F. Ce fut le tour des bras et d'une fluidité remarquable, elle lève sa jambe pour frotter de son orteil à sa cuisse et toujours dans le même mouvement circulaire et lent. A présent il ne reste que le dos. Munie de l'objet, elle se frotte le dos vigoureusement. Ça y est. Elle peut profiter de son bain. Elle pose ses bras sur les rebords de la baignoire et allonge ses jambes au point de n'avoir que la tête hors de l'eau. Elle se sent tellement relaxée que tout d'un coup une pensée qu'elle s'interdisait, refait surface _« Itachi »._

A cette pensée, elle ouvre brusquement les yeux clos depuis tout à l'heure. Elle sort du bain et se rince à la douche et met un peignoir. Elle adore beaucoup les bains mais fait des allergies lorsqu'elle ne se rince pas à l'eau. A sa sortie Gaara était toujours torse nu, étendu sur le lit, il semblait endormi. Hinata étonnée, se rapproche à pas de loup et passe sa main au dessus du visage de celui-ci. Aller-retour, il ne réagit pas alors il s'est vraiment assoupi. Elle s'apprêtait à retourner à sa valise quand sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle se sentit basculer vers le lit.

« Aaaaaah. »

Gaara est au-dessus d'elle. Il la maintenait les bras tendus et les pieds au sol. De ces yeux turquoises, il la fixe intensément. Hinata à une boule au ventre, sa gorge est sèche comme si elle a couru un marathon. Récapitulons la situation elle est en peignoir, lui torse nu sur elle et tous deux sur le lit. Elle n'aime pas ça, le démon adore ce genre de situation, il faut qu'elle réagisse avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Devinant sa résolution, le rouquin effleure ces lèvres du bout des doigts avant de pencher sa tête sur le côté pour être au niveau de son oreille

« j'ai couché avec 99 femmes. » En marquant une pause « veux-tu boucler la centaine ». En disant cela, il embrasse le cou de la demoiselle.

Hinata est comme qui dirait impassible. Comment ? A chaque fois qu'elle repense à Itachi, dans les heures qui suivent, elle est inhibée de toutes excitations.

« Gaara, »

« Hum » dit le concerné qui respire à présent le cou de la demoiselle.

« J'ai mes règles ».

Et BIME coup de massue. A l'entente de la phrase, il s'est automatiquement redressé.

Il est dans une grande incompréhension. Tout à l'heure la simple vue de son torse la met dans tous ces états. Et maintenant, elle est impassible. Elle ne lui dit pas tout.

« Tsss, j'ai connu mieux » avant d'éclater de rire.

Assise sur le lit, la Hyuga ne comprenait plus mais sourit tout de même. Gaara prend ces effets et se rend à la salle d'eau. Au moment d'ouvrir la porte, Hinata l'interpelle

« Gaara, Un jour je t'expliquerai pourquoi ».

A l'attente de son prénom, il a suspendu son mouvement, il en est sûr ce n'était pas naturel. Puis il poursuivit son action. A la sortie, habillé d'un boxer noir, il rejoint Hinata sur le lit entrain de dévorer les chocolats.

Elle tend la boîte « les dorées sont les meilleures ». En plus du doré, il choisit celles enrobées à l'amande et à la pistache. Il est à présent 21 heures,

« L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt » baille Hinata.

Suivi de près par son ami, ils se brossent les dents. Tout en dépoussiérant le lit avec les oreillers, ils se couchent. Tout d'un coup, Hinata allume sa lampe de chevet.

« Gaara, je peux dormir contre toi ».

Le concerné mal habitué à l'obscurité protège ses yeux du faisceau lumineux avant de tapoter à côté de lui. Hinata en fut ravie et lui fait un bisou sur la joue. Collée à lui, elle se glisse vers le bas du lit pour avoir sa tête reposée sur son torse. A peine quelques minutes après ce froissement, ils s'assoupissent pour l'une de bien-être et pour l'autre de fatigue.

Dans une luxueuse villa, un bel Apollon s'est lui aussi assoupi. De ces cheveux noirs corbeaux, il froisse ses draps en coton car son sommeil est assez agité. Son front habituellement lisse est perlé de gouttes de sueur et ridé par son froncement de sourcils. Il respire difficilement son rythme cardiaque s'est accéléré

« Okasan » souffle-t-il.

Dans son rêve, Il est assis au pied d'un arbre. Devant lui se tient un lac avec le miroitement du soleil au zénith à sa surface. De l'herbe grasse tapisse la plaine et derrière ce grand arbre s'étend un immense champ de marguerites. Les préférées de sa mère. Adossé à l'arbre, Sasuke lance des pierres à la surface calme du lac. Le paysage est relaxant il s'en souvient c'est là que sa mère l'amenait en promenade petit. Bien des fois ils y faisaient des pique-niques, c'était leur coin à eux. Mais il lui manque un truc, il ignore quoi.

« Tu adores toujours lancer les cailloux comme quand tu étais petit, Mon fils. »

Sasuke se raidit cette voix, il ne la connaît que trop bien. Pour lui avoir chanté des berceuses, pour lui avoir murmuré des mots doux, pour lui avoir tellement dit je t'aime, une voix dont il ne se lassera jamais.

Elle est là près du lac. Habillée d'un sublime kimono en soie couleur pèche avec une ceinture bleue nuit, assortie à son magnifique sourire, elle lui tend les bras. Il court à sa rencontre et l'enlace tout en nichant sa tête à son cou. Après une éternité, elle décale son fils pour mieux l'observer

« Tu es devenu un beau garçon, mon petit Sasuke ».

D'une main, elle lui caresse les cheveux pour s'arrêter à sa joue. Tout d'un coup elle lui tire l'oreille

« Que t'avais- je dit à propos des filles ? ».

Il n'en revient pas même dans l'autre monde sa mère à une poigne d'enfer Submergé par la douleur, il essaie de protéger ses oreilles et parvient à articuler

« Pas avant 21 ans ».

Elle desserre sa prise et lui ébouriffe les cheveux

« Je te pardonne parce qu'elles étaient jolies et que tu suis les conseils de Sakura comme je te l'ai demandé. »

Sa mère le surprendra toujours même au ciel, elle est au courant de tout. Tenant la main de son fils dans la sienne, elle s'assoit à l'ombre, Sasuke fait de même. Avec un regard maternel, elle lisse son kimono avant de tapoter sur ses cuisses

« Fait pas ton timide, allez vient là. »

Avec un rire cristallin, elle attire son fils à elle « je sais que tu en meurs d'envie ». Le concerné ne se fait pas prier et s'allonge.

Faut en profiter depuis la mort de sa mère c'est la première fois qu'il rêvait d'elle. Tendrement elle lui caresse les cheveux

« Maman, jje ne.. suis pas encore amoureux »

Il n'est ainsi qu'avec elle. Parler de ses sentiments c'est toute une histoire par contre avec sa mère tout est plus simple.

Sans stopper son geste « je sais, sinon tu aurais rêvé de faire des choses avec elle et pas de moi ».

Il rougit sachant ce à quoi elle fait référence redressé sur ses coudes, il voit le champ de marguerites, il va en cueillir pour sa mère. Cette vision l'attendrie car elle se rappelle qu'un jour enfant, Sasuke lui avait offert un bouquet de marguerites. Cependant il ne savait pas qu'il y avait une guêpe. Si bien que lorsqu'elle les sentit, l'insecte la piqua. Sasuke avait passé une semaine à s'excuser.

Il lui a apporté qu'une, il s'en souvient lui aussi. Un vent balaie la prairie.

« Viens là mon fils. »

Elle sert fort son fils et lui fait un bisou sur le front

« Lorsque vous aurez traversé le tunnel de Wistéria, tu sauras que c'est elle l'élue de ton cœur et ce pour toujours ».

En disant cela, elle le regarde droit dans les yeux, il comprend qu'elle va bientôt partir même si sa phrase lui est étrange, il garde le silence voulant s'imprégner au maximum.

« Tu as tout pour être heureux, associe les et tu seras surpris de ce que peut offrir la vie. »

Elle commence à s'élever dans les airs

« Je t'aime mon fils »

et envoie un bisou à son petit. Sasuke s'est contenté de la regarder s'envoler et les mains dans ses poches

« moi aussi ».

Il se réveille en sursaut, ce n'est qu'un rêve. Il est encore tôt. Dans ce cas avant le lever du soleil, il va faire un maniement du katana pour se vider l'esprit et méditer sur le discours de sa mère. Il passe devant le jardin de sa maman, il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui -même. Il faudra qu'il trouve quelqu'un pour s'en occuper. Ainsi s'achève cette nuit plutôt mouvementée pour nos jeunes héros.

 **Fin du chapitre**

 **Sayonara ^-^ ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir à tous et merci en ces temps de fête "Unleash your imagination" prend tout son sens. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de poster un chapitre en l'honneur de l'anniversaire d' Hinata - sama. Après mon cafouillage T_T du chapitre passé, j'ai décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes enfin je crois que c'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire à vous de voir.**

 **Maintenant place à ma partie préférée réponses aux reviews**

 **vivi6 : Merci à toi ça fait énormément plaisir. J'espère que celui-là te fera autant plaisir**

 **hina169 : Yo Contente que t'ai aimé ça m'a fait énormément plaisir. Pas d'inquiétude pour les fêtes c'est juste l'intention qui compte. Wé j'avoue que le chapitre est assez riquiqui mais bon j'en tiendrais compte je vais éveiller mon Mangekou Sharingan de l'écriture car en ce moment il est plutôt basique lol. Moi aussi j'ai bien déliré avec la scène Gaara Hinata. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant.**

 **Nata : ça fait longtemps. Moi aussi à la fin de l'écriture du chapitre, j'ai remarqué qu'il manquait un truc mais j'ignorais quoi donc ta review me permet de mettre la main dessus. J'espère que ce chapitre me permettra de remonter dans ton estime bat des cils à la façon des chibis. Je suis irrécupérable je sais.**

 **Bonne lecture à déguster sans modération, se munir de sa review à la fin du chapitre.**

Le soleil c'est enfin levé. Les lumières extravagantes de la nuit passée s'éteignent pour céder la place au ciel bleu sans nuage en ce début de matinée. Les habitants sortent peu à peu de leurs foyers se rendant à leurs diverses besognes pour ce commencement de semaine. Murés dans le silence car soucieux d'arriver tôt, ils ne prêtent attention qu'à l'heure et au trajet et le lundi matin n'arrange pas les choses puisque les embouteillages ont déjà commencé.

Un peu plus loin de l'agitation matinale du centre-ville précisément à la périphérie de la ville dans le Kame House, la demi-suite est plongée dans la pénombre. Au levé du soleil, les stores se sont relevés automatiquement. Et les premiers rayons solaires chatouillent le visage paisible de Gaara. Peu habitué à la lumière, il ouvre lentement les yeux. Il se redresse et passe ses mains sur son visage tout en respirant un grand coup et termine leur course sur sa tignasse flamboyante. Une masse nichée sur son torse l'empêche de se lever. Premier constat il est à l'hôtel et avec une fille. Il se rappelle. La fille en question brune roule sur le côté pour mieux profiter de l'étendue du lit

« Miam, miam une fontaine de chocolat blanc » dit Hinata.

Cette Huyga alors c'est un cas désespéré. Il voulut la secouer comme un prunier pour la réveiller mais elle se tourne encore sur le côté et gémit « Okasan ».

Sa mère, elle ne lui a jamais parlé de sa mère, il est vrai qu'ils se connaissent depuis peu, elle ne va tout de même pas lui déballer toute sa vie. Il s'extirpe des draps pour prendre une douche pour bien commencer la journée.

Adossée au lit, Hinata a été réveillée par le bruit du jet d'eau. Naturellement joyeuse au petit matin, excepté aujourd'hui. Néanmoins elle ressent un immense besoin de voir sa mère. Après le petit déjeuner elle ira la voir. Enfin habillé Gaara l'observe attentivement

« Bien dormi la gourmande »,

il prend le combiné pour faire monter le petit déjeuner car son affamée d'amie risque de l'ennuyer avec.

Hinata fait enfin attention à lui, tout en souriant

« bonjour Gaara »

, sortant du lit, elle marche vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui fait la bise.

S'essuyant la joue et aborde une mine grave « je ne risquerai pas de me transformer en crapaud »

; Hinata avait posé sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme et écoute les battements réguliers de son cœur avec dit avec désinvolte

« Alors Monsieur le crapaud, j'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un tout à l'heure ».

Un ange passa. Lentement, elle s'éloigne du jeune homme tout retenant malencontreusement son fou-rire, elle essaie le plus naturellement possible de prendre ses affaires pour se rendre à la salle de bain l'air de rien.

Trop tard Gaara s'est lancé à sa poursuite

« Si je t'attrape t'es morte »

; Ils courent à travers la demi-suite rapidement ils se retrouvent de part et d'autre de la table de marbre ornementé d'un grand bouquet de lys blanc et de deux chaises style louis XIV. Gaara est du côté porte d'entrée, Hinata du côté balcon baie vitrée. Gaara relache sa vigilence et parut étonné

« Tiens donc une fontaine de chocolat, Blanc en plus »

Avec des étoiles dans les yeux et de la bave au coin de la bouche, la pauvre se retourne et malheureusement aucun signe de l'objet de ces fantasmes rien. Comprenant trop tard son erreur stratégique et pour trouver un plan B, il l'attrape à la taille et la chatouille. Elle rit à gorge déployée et lui supplie d'arrêter en deux éclats. C'est à ce moment que choisit le garçon pour entrer avec son charriot. Le souffle coupé et les joues rosies par l'effort, Hinata est en tenue légère, transparente et diablement sexy dos à Gaara et retenue à la taille par celui-ci il y a de quoi se faire des idées.

« Hum, hum » fit le garçon tout en rougissant

« Veuillez excusez mon impertinence, le petit déjeuner est servi. Bon appétit. »

Dans le silence ils s'installent et commencent à manger. Faut croire que le Kame House les prend pour un couple. Il y a une rose rouge sur le plateau en plus des viennoiseries, des fruits exotiques, deux verres de jus d'orange, du café. En personne raisonnable, Gaara prend une tasse de café avec une goutte de lait et une viennoiserie. Hinata but d'un trait le jus d'orange et voulut enchaîner avec celui de Gaara. En tendant la main, elle reçoit une pichenette.

« Aye, c'est pas gentil »

« Ça t'apprendra » et bu son jus sous les yeux médusés d'Hinata.

« Quoi tu en voulais » Fit Gaara en se léchant les lèvres et en abordant un sourire victorieux

Résolue, elle mange un croissant et sort de table. Une fois sa toilette faite, elle revient près de Gaara qui lit un journal. Vêtue d'une robe mi-longue fleurette blanche à petites fleurs bleues avec par-dessus une petite veste boléro grise et une petite touche de fard à paupière et un peu de gloss, elle est à croquer.

« Viens, il faut qu'on y aille »

Sans broncher, Gaara met sa veste caban taupe tendance et fashion et ils quittent l'hôtel.

Après deux heures de route, ils arrivent rapidement au cimetière de la ville. Les portails sont grands ouverts telle une invitation pour l'au-delà. Ils longent les allées faisant grincer le gravier. Comme si elle craignait quelque chose, elle prend la main du jeune homme en guise de soutient . Elle s'arrête à une tombe surplombée d'une pierre richement décorée en dessous d'un grand cyprès en pleine forme. Sa défunte mère tenait à être enterrer au pied d'un tel arbre à cause de ces origines méditerranéennes. Hinata fléchit et caresse la pierre tombale et y met la rose offerte par l'hôtel au petit déjeuner. Sa mère ne lui a jamais autant manqué, sa douceur, sa sagesse et son amour intarissable dont elle fut si tôt privée. Elle ne se plaint pas son entourage a fait de son mieux pour se relayer à cette tâche maternelle. Mais une mère est irremplaçable et rien ne saurait combler ce vide avec le temps on s'y fait.

Une larme coule sur sa joue et elle l'essuie en souriant

« Bonjour maman, ce jeune homme qui m'accompagne c'est Gaara. ».

Le concerné se contente de fixer la tombe alors sa mère est morte, ils se ressemblent de plus en plus.

« Il ne parle pas beaucoup…"

Elle regarde avec attention son ami roux.

"Enfin quand il ne me taquine pas c'est une personne très adorable…"

Elle porte son attention de nouveau sur la tombe dans un timbre de confidence mère- fille

" J'ai beaucoup voyagé ces temps-ci mais je promets de te rendre visite plus souvent… Je t'aime aussi ».

Sortie du cimetière, elle se sent boostée à nouveau et pour confirmer son état une légère brise balaie les environs. Elle a un sourire léger comme un duvet. Elle s'accroche au bras de son tortionnaire tout en synchronisant leurs pas

« Et si on allait visiter la ville »

La journée passa rapidement. Sasuke avait quitté plutôt le boulot pour se rendre chez la thérapeute recommandée par son amie docteur. D'après l'adresse il s'agit d'un immeuble du centre ville. Arrivé devant la bâtisse, il se rend à l'accueil pour se renseigner de l'étage. Patientant pour acquérir l'information, il sent un léger parfum floral comme celui de la pilote de course, il doit avoir une hallucination.

Hinata est arrivée peu après Sasuke à l'immeuble. La connaissant comme sa poche, elle prend l'ascenseur pour se rendre directement au 7 ème Etage. A la dernière minute quelqu'un voulu entrer par chance pour lui, une grand-mère avec sa canne bloque les portes qui se rouvrent. Une mamie de 90 ans avec sa seule dent lui sourit. Remettant de l'ordre dans ses vêtements, il remercie la mamie. Une fois les portes déverrouillées, Sasuke s'avance vers la sortie tout à coup, la mamie lui donne un coup de canne au postérieur. La surprise se lit dans son visage, il n'en revient pas, elle a osé. Il s'est montré plus que sociable jusqu'ici.

« Dis donc jeune homme votre mère ne vous a pas appris la politesse, il faut accompagner les vieilles dames. »

Toute l'assistance dévisage le ténébreux qui la mort dans l'âme lui propose son bras en vrai gentleman. La grand-mère toute contente

« Voilà qui est mieux ».

Hinata est amusée la « vieille young » comme elles l'appellent a encore frappée. Seule depuis la mort de son mari, elle a adhéré au club. Abordant les beaux jeunes hommes d'une manière toujours originale, elle joue de son âge avancée pour les faire plier à ces désirs. Ce n'est un secret pour personne sauf biensûr pour ses victimes. Hinata lui a demandé un jour pourquoi elle faisait cela elle lui avait répondu pour s'amuser mais aussi pour leur rappeler qu'ils ne sont rien. Pour eux tout n'est que physique et fortune alors les faire plier sans cela est sûrement une bonne leçon.

Sasuke est très mal à l'aisance, déjà qu'il n'aimait pas trop les contacts physiques inutiles alors s'aguicher d'une vieille dame c'est sûrement la dernière des choses qui l'enthousiaste. Enfin il pense s'en débarrasser en voyant les chaises d'attente, super encore quelques pas et il largue les amas

« Je veux m'installer loin de la climatisation ... Mon rhumatisme ne va sûrement pas apprécier ... Je ne pourrais plus marcher et vous devrez me porter comme une princesse » fit-elle.

D'une vision circulaire, il parcourt la salle et voit une place libre qui correspond à l'exigence de la vieille. A peine posée elle ouvre son sac et sort des photos

« Lui c'est mon cactus, il s'appelle Bob, il a maintenant 3 ans un vrai gourmand, chaque jour je l'arrose d'un saut dos… Souvent ils se disputent avec ses frères et sœurs pour savoir qui ira en premier au balcon pour avoir du soleil… Il aime beaucoup s'éclater avec les ballons … Chaque noël je lui fais un sapin de ballons gonflables et il adore les éclater jusqu'au dernier avec une telle énergie qu'il faudrait le voir pour le croire … Je compte bientôt lui apprendre à jouer aux échecs, ça sera une première ».

Sasuke crut mourir cette vieille commence sérieusement à lui taper sur le système, vite une échappatoire il va se chercher un café et prendre la poudre d'escampette.

« Vous allez où ? »

En se levant Sasuke ne prêtait plus trop d'attention à son monologue

« Hn » fit-il.

Un éclair de génie passe dans l'esprit mal intentionné de la « Vieille young » en devinant la manœuvre de sa victime. Il veut jouer au plus fin il va être servi, c'est là que les choses intéressantes vont commencer. A la manière des reptiles qui adorent voir leur proie se débattre sous leur assaut criminel, elle parle d'une voix enrouée et grave, mêlée de sanglots

« Vous comptez m'abandonner … Com- me comme l'ont jadis fait mes enfants et … Mon défunt époux mon … Mon mari. »

Dit la grand-mère assez fort pour attirer l'attention avec des larmes sorties d'on ne sait où. Une goutte de sueur apparue sur la tempe de Sasuke, à aucun moment il ne se doute du mauvais tour que lui joue la bonne dame, un vrai enfant de chœur. Décidément il n'est pas sorti de l'auberge.

« Je vais prendre un café » Afin de se justifier.

A cet aveu, la vieille dame lui lance un regard suppliant plein d'espoir et se mouche pour parler plus clairement

« Vous promettez de ne pas m'abandonner. »

Sasuke n'aime pas dire des promesses car comme la dit un jour un grand sage « Une promesse est une couverture bien épaisse qui s'en couvre grelottera au grand froid ». Il essaie de la rassurer avec un sourire forcé. Cette bonne dame est plutôt coriace malgré son âge avancée et sa petite taille, la plupart de ces camarades précisément ceux de la même génération doivent être dans une maison de retraite aux petits soins d'une infirmière dévouée.

De ces petits yeux pleins de détermination, elle regarde droit devant plongeant ses iris expérimentés dans celui d'en face qui la jauge sans retenue. Il y décèle une volonté inébranlable comme avertie de ces conclusions, elle soulève ses deux mains à la manière d'une demande en mariage et reprend avec plus de fermeté bouclant le chapitre des excuses à fournir

« Dit-le en me tenant les mains … Dit-le ».

Contraint de le faire pour calmer sa crise, il s'exécute. Ces mains à elle sont petites froides, ridées, anciennes et meurtries par beaucoup d'heures de travaux manuels forts éprouvants les nôtres sont blanches, lisses, la peau y est régulière et chaleureuse même si cela ne les empêchent d'être grandes et fortes.

« Je veux aussi du café avec une goutte de lait » ajout-elle avec un sourire béant satisfaite de le voir courber l'échine malgré la réticence qu'elle a pu constater durant la tirade.

Heureusement pour lui que les gens ne l'avaient pas reconnu sinon il aurait fait la une des journaux de demain. Et son tour qui n'arrive pas n'arrange pas les choses. Trouvant la machine à café, il fouille ses poches à la recherche de pièce. Sa condition de PDG de grandes entreprises lui interdit de se promener avec des pièces seulement des cartes de crédits.

Hinata n'avait rien raté de la prestation de la « vieille young » et se décide à intervenir quand Sasuke se rendit à la machine à café.

« Je peux vous aider » fit-elle à l'attention de Sasuke. Ce dernier la dévisage.

Toujours avec le sourire « c'est une pièce qu'il vous faut, tenez cadeau ».

Il prend la pièce et appuie sur café avec une goutte de lait. Excédé par le comportement de la bonne dame, il ne juge pas nécessaire de répondre à l'amabilité de sa bienfaitrice.

A la mine furax du brun, elle comprend que la vieille n'y est pas allée de main morte

« La « vieille young » pas vrai, elle ne changera donc jamais… Laissez je m'en charge. »

Sasuke pensant _« je lui dois une fière chandelle »._

Silencieux Sasuke n'a pas remercié Hinata de son geste plus qu'héroïque. Il la vit remettre la tasse et amener la mamie dans une autre pièce. Une légère odeur florale flotta dans l'air comme celle de la pilote de course après le passage d'Hinata. Se pourrait-il que ça soit elle. Il aperçoit la généreuse poitrine et comprend que c'est bien elle. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle a disparu avec la mamie dans une des pièces.

De retour à la salle d'attente, la secrétaire l'appelle puisque c'est son tour. Une fois dans le bureau il ne voit rien de bien thérapeutes pas de sofa ni de canapé encore moins de bibliothèque avec de gros bouquins sur la sociologie non rien de la relaxation. Juste une belle blonde aux yeux bleus, un corps bien proportionné et un bronzage parfait. Dans la pièce il y a quelques tableaux à thèmes plutôt variés et elle est là à le scruter tout en jouant avec son stylo.

« Uchiwa Sasuke, c'est ça … Grand front n'a nullement exagéré. »

En contournant son bureau pour se placer devant lui poursuit et lui coule un regard intense du bas vers le haut.

« Tu es un chef d'œuvre ». Non sans un clin d'œil.

 _Et dire que je suis fiancée. Deux mois plutôt je lui aurai rendu les pendules à l'heure à ce beau gosse_ pense-t-elle en regardant sa bague de fiançailles.

Sasuke fronce les sourcils cet endroit est plus que bizarre cette vieille qui ne voulait pas lui lâcher la grappe et maintenant cette blonde qui lui fait du rentre dedans.

« Pour en revenir à nos moutons… Ce programme est tout nouveau, il est la synchronisation de mon doctorat en psychologie et de mon héritage… Le temps des thérapies confinées dans une pièce est révolu... Sérieux quelque chose d'aussi abstrait que l'esprit ne peut-être atteint entre quatre murs voyons c'est une question de bon sens. »

Retournant à son bureau elle sort de la paperasse et la tend à Sasuke.

« Une des particularités du programme est qu'on ne la choisit pas, elle est recommandée … Comme pour vous grand front s'en est chargée. »

« Signez là et là » en lui tendant le stylo. Sasuke est assez fier. Lui qui pensait être dans un groupe du genre les …. Anonymes ou avoir à raconter sa vie en étant allongé. Non rien de tout ça, il signe.

« Vous aurez juste à entretenir votre jardin… Vous serez aidé biensûr… Il va de soi »

« Un jardinier vivra sous votre toit pendant six mois pour commencer… Grand front m'a expliqué que tu vis seul… Alors client particulier traitement particulier. »

Tout en lui serrant la main « Je vous contacterai pour la suite des événements ». La fin du discours Sasuke l'a écouté d'une oreille discrète.

Ino sourit c'est toujours la-même chose, son client a été plus que docile. Elle vaporise un mélange floral qui hypnotise ses clients difficiles en leur faisant prendre la bonne résolution. Ceci se fait dans le plus grand des secrets évidemment.

 **Fin du Chapitre**

 **En l'occasion de l'anniversaire de notre Hinata. Je me suis décidée de faire un petit hors tournage**

 **Moi: Bonsoir Hinata- sama tout d'abord HBD et tous mes voeux. Alors que vous inspire ce mois de décembre?**

 **Hinata : Merci à vous c'est aimable de votre part. Alors ce mois de Décembre me plait beaucoup même s'il est plutôt chargé. Entre la famille et les tournages, je chôme pas une minute.**

 **Moi: Les scénaristes Datenite, Ore-sama-sama et autres vous mettent souvent en relation de couple avec le meilleur ami de votre époux cela ne vous dérange pas trop.**

 **Hinata : Pas du tout. Plus petite j'étais omnibulée par Naruto-kun alors grâce à eux j'ai pu constater que c'est un homme beau, charmant et un excellent acteur et en coulisse il aime faire des blagues.**

 **Moi : A bon. Comment ça des blagues?**

 **Hinata : Oui le deal c'est qu'il m'aide à ne plus être timide et moi je lui apprend des blagues.**

 **Moi : Alors je comprend mieux. A l'antenne (Ino tu peux dire à Uchiwa-san de faire son entrée)**

 **Le public : KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Moi : ^-^ je m'y attendais. Bonsoir Uchiwa-san. Comment vivez-vous votre nouvelle carrière d'acteur.**

 **Sasuke (faisant la bise à Hinata et s'assoie) : Bien très bien même. Naruto était un pitre ninja mais un bon Hokage il maintient la paix dans le Monde. L'idée de jouer avec Hina vient de lui car celle-ci s'ennuie depuis que Boruto et Hinamawari sont à l'académie.**

 **Moi (Surpris qu'il soit si ouvert et bavard, chuchote à l'antenne) : Ino t'es sûr que c'est pas un clown d'ombre.**

 **Ino : C'est lui il n'y a aucun doute la dessus. Regard moi cet Apollon il n'y a en pas deux comme lui.**

 **Moi : Si tu le dis**

 **Ino : Il faut être mal tondu du bas pour douter de ça.**

 **Moi ( d'un air très menaçant): J'exige que tu sois un peu plus claire Yamanaka.**

 **Ino : Oublie -_-**

 **Moi (souriant) : Revenons à notre couple. Uchiwa - san auriez- vous quelque chose à dire à votre partenaire.**

 **Sasuke ( en mode sexy) : Hina pour avoir été mon prof de danse m'accordes- tu cette danse.**

 **Hinata (rougit) : Biensûr**

 **Moi : Et c'est parti pour un dirty dancing sur time of my live. (Voir la vidéo sur youtube pour mieux comprendre.**

 **Hinata et Sasuke échangent un regard très complice plein de sous-entendu à la dernière note de musique**

 **Sasuke : Hina joyeux anniversaire**

 **Hinata : Merci**

 **Moi : J'ai un message de Gaara. Il n'a pas pu venir à cause d'une tempête de sable. Il te souhaite un HBD.**

 **Moi : Au fait Uchiwa - san pouvez- vous nous raconter une blague.**

 **Sasuke : qu'est -ce-qui court et qui se jette? Une courgette**

 **Le public et moi : 0_0 -_-**

 **Sasuke : Qu'est - ce- qu'il y a?**

 **Moi : 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Pluie de confetti sur la salle.**

 **Le public et moi : HBD Hinata**

 **Sakura qui arrive en trombe : Une minute. Pourquoi vous faîtes une fête sans moi.**

 **Moi (Tout Le monde se retourne vers moi) : C'est-à-dire que**

 **Sakura qui insuffle du chakra sur ses poings : Oui**

 **Moi (passe nerveusement une main dans mes cheveux) : Au secours Itachi.**

 **Itachi dans son magnifique costard de 1000 $ fige l'ensemble de la salle : Un soucis Hime**

 **Moi (époustouflée par sa beauté) : Je ... Je**

 **Itachi (tend les bras) : Viens là**

 **Moi (rougit et s'élance dans ses bras) : Toi alors**

 **Itachi : Où veux-tu aller.**

 **Moi: J'aimerais tout d'abord voir l'aurore boréale et peut-être (se mord la lèvre inférieure)**

 **Itachi (me caresse la joue) : Peut-être? laisse moi devinez l'hôtel Kame House? Alors accroche toi bien.**

 **Moi ( Portée dans ses bras comme une princesse) : Au revoir et à la prochaine et n'essayez pas de me contacter au risque de plonger dans un ninjutsu (clin d'oeil)**

 **Fin**

 **Sayonara ^-^ ^-^ *o***


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut à tous. Désolée de la longue attente je suis débordée mais contente de la chose. Je posterais de manière moins régulière, j'avoue encore une fois merci beaucoup de vos review et follows c'est très encourageant merci vraiment.**

 **Réponses aux review**

 **Yvelda40 : Merci beaucoup à toi. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant.**

 **Nata : Lol moi aussi j'étais pliée en deux rien qu'en imaginant la scène. La suite est là maintenant.**

 **Vivi6 : Je ne t'ai pas vu au chapitre 6, voilà le 7. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

 **Tenshi : Si t'es aussi débordé busy que moi alors j'espère que tu jetteras un coup d'oeil à l'avancement.**

 **Hina169: ça fait longtemps. Voilà un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il sera à ton goût.**

Hinata avait amené la « vieille young » dans une des pièces à côté. Maintenant qu'elle y repense la victime de la mamie ne l'a même pas remercié faut croire que la mamie a finalement raison. En y repensant ce jeune homme lui disait quelque chose ses cheveux noirs corbeaux en jais , son regard froid et hautain et son costume sur mesure impeccable. Ça lui revient. C'est à une soirée mondaine du temps où elle vivait encore chez son père. I peu près trois ans Hiashi avait convié ce jeune homme à une soirée dans le domaine Huyga. Plus que désintéressée par ce genre de regroupement, elle a tenté de fuir sans résultat, vaine tentative elle a été prise sur le fait et menacée d'aller couvent.

Cependant ce qu'elle ignorait ce jour-là.

 **Début du Flashback**

Etre le meilleur parti de Konoha et récemment PDG n'est pas facile. Cela implique faire un semblant de bien séance pour être accepté dans le cercle restreint des personnes influentes du pays. Son assistant l'avait prévenu mais pourtant il ne pensait pas que cela durerait aussi longtemps. Entre les déjeuners d'affaire et les soirées mondaines surtout ces dernières où les figures paternelles essayaient de le caser avec leur fille. Tout ceci malheureusement il la comprit à ses dépends.

Un jour alors que Sasuke essayait de trouver un commun accord à travers une vidéoconférence avec un potentiel homme d'affaire allemand qui refusait la présence d'un interprète car « le projet était délicat et confidentiel ». Alors la réunion qui devait durer au maximum trente minutes, s'étala dans le temps jusqu'à durer cinq heures car l'allemand ne comprenait mots d'English d'autant dire que c'était un dialogue de sourd, allemand vs japonais.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se rendit à une énième soirée mondaine où il devait jouer le jeu (être agréable avec la fille) mais un Uchiwa énervé égal ne pas côtoyer. C'est ainsi qu'un certain papa fortuné lui présenta sa fille.

Une jolie brune à la longue chevelure bleutée aux yeux blancs caractéristique de ce clan et aux formes plus que délicieuses, dans sa ravissante robe rouge écarlate fendue sur le côté et décolleté plongeant lui aborda un léger sourire presque forcé avant de lui tendre la main pour espérer une quelconque bise du jeune homme.

Le paternel s'était entre temps éclipsé histoire de leur laisser faire connaissance plus amplement.

C'est avec un sourire malsain que l'Uchiwa approcha la belle Huyga tout en la dévisageant de haut en bas en s'attardant sur ses formes. La belle sur le coup de l'émotion rougit et sembla tétanisée tant par l'audace et la beauté du jeune homme.

Après avoir humé le parfum floral de la demoiselle à son cou, Il plaça ses lèvres à son oreille pour lui murmurer

« Je n'apprécie guère les poupées de porcelaine, elle manque d'expérience pour … ».

Il se permit de reculer pour observer sa réaction. Hinata en avait les larmes aux yeux, tous ses efforts ont été piétinés, insultés c'était la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère qu'elle y remettait les pieds à ses ridicules soirées mondaines.

Son père l'avait menacé : la soirée ou le pensionnat. Etre la fille d'un milliardaire avait du bon toute la journée elle avait été pomponnée, une styliste de renommée avait pris le jet de son paternel pour orchestrer sa présentation et sa préparation.

Et cet espèce de rustre doublé d'effronté l'avait insulté sans raison. D'accord personne n'est content d'être ici mais de là à oublier les règles de la bonne séance.

Une colère inouïe monte en elle. Il était temps qu'elle passe en mode GIRL POWER. D'accord elle est timide, effacée et peu efficace, Elle s'est laissée marchée sur les pieds trop longtemps, d'abord son père, ensuite son clan et maintenant même les étrangers s'y mettent son calvaire à plus-que durer. Le moment est venu de prendre le taureau par les cornes et ce prétentieux va être le premier servi.

La soirée battait son plein, les convives échangeaient des banalités allant de l'exhibition de leurs colossales fortunes et aux nouvelles acquisitions qu'elles leur ont permises et glissaient parfois adroitement quelques remarques acerbes dans la discussion et le tout sous une chanson de Ettan Jones – Crazy He calls me. Hinata observe longuement la salle pour trouver une chose inspirante qui l'aiderait dans sa vengeance. Au premier abord rien mais le passage du serveur fut l'occasion rêvée. Elle prit une coupe pleine et s'avança vers le prétentieux.

« Vous êtes aussi fade que ce champagne rosée… »

Joignant la parole au geste, elle déversa le contenu du verre sur le smoking à trois mille dollars.

« Uchiwa-san,… au plaisir »

Tout en plongeant ses yeux lavandes sur ceux noirs profonds de l'Uchiwa, elle aborda un sourire tout aussi hautain que le sien avant de lui tourner les talons.

Sa petite sœur avait suivi toute la scène, très amusée et fière de sa sœur, elle s'approche de l'Uchiwa et lui prend le bras. Celui-ci trop choqué de l'attitude de la poupée de porcelaine se laisse aller. Discrètement Hanabi le mène à sa chambre. Une pièce d'un peu plus de cinquante mètre carrés, le plafond est d'une blancheur immaculée et les murs sont décorés de papiers peints dorés à petits motifs de lys grands de quelques millimètres, et un double-lit en style baroque avec une draperie en soie blanche et six oreillers beiges (quatre grands et deux petits) disposés en trois rangées et le sol un plancher sombre bien ciré surplombé d'un tapis à poils longs gris. Tout y inspirait aisance, luxe et distinction Une vraie chambre de princesse pour faire court.

Le jeune homme est planté au beau milieu de la chambre. Hanabi, de sa belle robe rose blackless avec perle et strass courte, ces cheveux coiffés en chignon bas assortie à ces boucles d'oreilles, lui sourit avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Lentement elle s'avance vers lui puis enlève la veste ce qui entraîne un froncement de sourcil du ténébreux.

« T'inquiète pas, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça »

Elle le débarrasse du vêtement tâché et appelle une domestique qui s'en chargera. Toujours en face de lui,

« Tu permets, j'aimerais vérifier un truc »

Elle balade sa main sur la chemise du jeune homme à la recherche d'une autre tâche.

« Je crois que c'est bon »

En disant cela, elle frôle les lèvres de ces doigts fins ce qui provoque un hoquet de surprise à ce dernier et profitant de cela, elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse fougueusement. Soudain elle y met fin et claque la langue plusieurs fois comme pour connaître le goût.

« Onee chan avait raison, tu es fade »

L'air de rien, elle s'assoit sur l'une des chaises et manipule son Androïd. Sasuke est très furax et avec violence, il lui saisit le menton

« Qu'est-ce- qui t'as pris »

Hanabi d'un air tout aussi méprisant

« Et toi ? »

« Gamine ma patience a des limites »

« Ah oui … Pourtant tu n'en as pas eu avec ma sœur »

« Qui ça la poupée de porcelaine … Dis- moi qui est la grande de vous deux »

« Qu'est-que ça peut te faire ? … Tu comptes t'excuser … »

« Je n'en vois pas l'utilité … Et si je suis présent à cette soirée de troisième âge c'est bien pour ne pas froisser votre paternel »

« Laisse-moi te rassurer … Hinata a aussi été forcée de venir toute sa journée même toute sa semaine a été gâchée pour accueillir le rustre que tu es … Moi aussi je n'y suis pas par gaieté de cœur mais … J'ai voulu savoir qui est ce nouveau PDG à la tête de Uchiwa Corp … Déjà qu'Itachi est un coureur de jupon alors j'avais espéré que la relève soit de meilleure qualité … A ce que je vois c'est tout juste basique, de la belle plastique certes mais un caractère de mufle et un esprit très étroit »

A la mine très étonnée de son interlocuteur, Hanabi rit aux éclats. Il a les yeux grands ouverts, trop hilarant Sasuke Uchiwa, Le Grand Sasuke Uchiwa réputé pour sa froideur et son indifférence à toute chose est étonnée de ce simple discours de dernière minute, les rumeurs ont tendance à exagérer. Il l'a scinde de tout son être comme pour mieux comprendre ou pour mieux la comprendre. Tout lui paraît plus clair.

« Je crois que maintenant tu as compris qui j'étais … Enchantée, Hanabi Hyuga défenseur du clan »

En effet Sasuke avait entendu parler de cette Hanabi Huyga. Une femme avec beaucoup de répondant qui alliait élégance, intelligence et beaucoup d'autres qualités. Mais sa pire erreur fut qu'il crut que c'était une femme d'âge mûr contrairement à l'adolescente à la fin de sa puberté qu'elle est réelle. Ce qui rend encore plus ces remarques désagréables.

La domestique fit éruption dans la pièce munie de la veste nettoyée avec grand soin. Elle remet celle-ci à l'hôte tout en s'inclinant respectueusement. Sasuke plie suivant la longueur et bien au milieu la pièce de son smoking et la pose sur son avant-bras tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie. S'il reste une minute encore avec cette gamine il fera une ou des choses qu'il regrettera autant partir.

Au moment d'ouvrir la porte, dos à elle, de sa voix de ténor, il dit

« Tu ne seras pas toujours là pour ta grande sœur, le mieux que tu puisses faire c'est lui apprendre à se défendre … Même si c'est perdu d'avance »

Hanabi s'attendait à ce genre de réplique de dernier instant et avec le sourire, elle ajoute

« Le pressing n'est pas du même avis … Sasuke »

Le concerné se retourne

« Si tu n'avais pas froissé ma sœur, on aurait passé la nuit ensemble » avec un clin d'œil

Il sourit lui aussi

« Sur ce coup là je crois que je préfère ta sœur même si tu es amusante »

Sur un air faussement étonné avec les points sur les hanches

« Qui l'aurait cru quand une nana plaît au grand Sasuke Uchiwa, il la méprise … Et moi qui croyait que l'amour vache est aboli »

Cette hyuga n'en rate jamais une.

« Hn » Fut sa réponse

Pendant ce temps

Sans perdre une minute, elle se rendit au garage pour chevaucher sa merveilleuse Ducati 848 entre temps elle détacha ses longs cheveux bruns aux reflets violets qui coiffés en chignon avec soin pour en faire une queue de cheval.

Son casque de sécurité en place, elle démarra au quart de tour. Il fallait qu'elle se ressource.

 **Fin du Flash back**

La tête penchée sur le côté, la belle brune a un sourire nostalgique suivi aussi tôt d'une grimace. C'est ce soir-là qu'elle a rencontré pour la première fois Itachi. Sortant de la pièce, elle se rend au bureau d'Ino.

Elle ne prend même pas la peine de frapper à la porte et entre automatiquement. Sa ravissante amie est entrain de se pomponner puisque son dernier rendez-vous c'était l'Uchiwa. Hinata est heureuse cela fait plus d'un mois qu'elles ne se sont pas vues.

« Bimbo un jour » dit-elle en tendant les bras.

« Bimbo toujours » répond Ino en la serrant fort.

« Ma poupée de porcelaine tu m'as tellement manquée ».

Elle se décolle de son amie « parlons d'abord affaire ».

Elles prennent toutes deux un air sérieux « je t'ai trouvé un job » en lui tendant son contrat.

« La formation en jardinage va enfin te servir… Tu auras à t'occuper d'un jardin dans une villa…Tu seras évidemment payée et logée pour cela. »

Avec un grand sourire « ça sera tout ».

Hinata n'a perdu aucune miette de la conversation et avec la confiance aveugle qu'elle a en son amie, elle signe. Sa principale préoccupation est réglée à savoir trouver un logement.

Depuis que son père l'a mise à la porte, elle vit en colocation avec son amie grâce à ses maigres économies. En meilleure amie, Ino prestigieuse fille d'un botaniste et d'une fleuriste, l'avait aidé à faire une formation en jardinage. Enfant elle se souvient qu'elle en faisait avec sa mère. Mais jusqu'à présent elle n'a pas eu la possibilité d'exercer.

D'autre part ce job l'arrange comme ça elle ne verra plus Ino et Sai occuper l'espace et déménager est un excellent moyen d'acquérir de nouvelles expériences. Elle voit enfin les tableaux accrochés au mûr mais ils sont de Sai. Grotesque à première vue mais pointilleux dans les détailles c'est tout à fait Sai.

« Dis donc ça devient sérieux entre vous » dit Hinata à son amie en la regardant avec malice.

« Faut croire que oui, au point de me demander en MARIAGE. » fit la blonde toute excitée. Hinata des étoiles dans les yeux « ma bimbo s'est fait domptée, je suis tellement contente pour toi »,

Lui tourne le dos mimant un mécontentement « Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis, je suis fâchée. »

Ino s'approche de son oreille d'un ton très mielleux

« je ne voulais pas abréger ton séjour avec un certain … »

Elle roule des yeux

« Un certain rou … quin. »,

Hinata très mal à l'aise se retourne vivement

«Quoi Gaara, voyons Ino, oon est juste ami ».

Ino la regarde attentivement « Hum à moi on ne me la fait pas ».

Hinata s'asseyant gracieusement sur le fauteuil tout en croisant les jambes d'une grâce digne de son rang

« Qu'est-ce-que vous avez tous à nous prendre pour un couple… L'hôtel avec ses attentions d'amoureux et maintenant toi tu t'y mets. »

Ino rit et s'assoit sur le bras du fauteuil tout en lançant « alors vous êtes à l'hôtel » d'une voix toujours mielleuse.

Hinata toujours dans son discours de défense « Je ne vois pas où est le mal ».

Ino prend le menton de son ami « d'après ce que Kiba m'a dit, je suis étonnée qu'il ne se soit rien passé. »

Hinata comprend parfaitement l'insinuation de son amie, elle se laisse couler dans le fauteuil

« J'avoue qu'on a une manière étrange de nous taquiner… Mais ça s'arrête là. »

Avec un sourire forcé et une mine triste « Je ne me sens pas encore prête pour aimer à nouveau » en levant ses yeux laiteux vers son amie.

Ino ne voulait point voir son amie triste l'attire dans ses bras tout en la berçant

« Cet idiot n'en vaut pas la peine même trois ans après ils t'empêchent d'être heureuse. »

Pour lui remonter le moral elle la taquine « je peux aussi appeler ton chevalier servant ».

Elle se lève et tente d'imiter Gaara « tu sais cheveux roux, yeux verts, corps musclé et beaucoup mais alors beaucoup de … » elle ne termine pas sa phrase car Hinata vient de lui mimer de se retourner par une rotation de son pouce et de son index.

Adossé à la porte Sai a un sourire en coin et regarde droit dans les yeux Ino. Celle-ci un peu gênée balbutie « Sai chérie tu es là depuis longtemps » avec une goutte de sueur derrière la tempe. Se décalant enfin de la porte, Sai dit

« Oui assez longtemps, pour savoir tu as ta place sur les tapis rouges d'Hollywood et c'est un honneur et un privilège de vouloir partager ta vie avec moi pour toujours ».

A ce compliment Ino rougit « toi alors » et l'enlace.

Hinata sachant ce qui va suivre prend son sac et dit à l'intention de ses amis

« Bon je suis de trop, au revoir et pas de bêtise ». Ils ne lui répondent pas car déjà dans leur bulle.

Hinata se rend à l'hôtel Kame House pour se reposer. Gaara est entrain de dîner.

« Bonsoir » dit-elle en se déchaussant.

« Bonsoir, tu te joins à moi » dit Gaara en lui tendant une assiette vide.

Elle lui ébouriffe les cheveux « une autre fois » en souriant. Fatiguée mais surtout triste, elle se met en pyjama. Dépoussiérant avec les oreillers, elle s'assoie et s'adosse à la tête du lit.

En repensant à sa vie, elle se sent triste avant fille de milliardaire à l'abri du besoin maintenant une jardinière, une employée hébergée s'est faite des illusions avec son ex et à présent incapable de vivre une histoire d'amour. Non pas qu'elle est indésirable loin de là l'idée même mais parce qu'elle n'arrive plus à faire confiance. Puis se sentant mal, elle ramène ses genoux à sa poitrine. Les stores pas encore dépliés laissent passer les rayons de la lune qui la recouvre de lumière blanche et faisant voler quelques mèches de cheveux.

 _« Elle est si fragile »_ pensa Gaara.

Se mettant en pyjama, il s'approche à pas de loup et lui caresse la joue

« Ça va comme tu veux ».

Ce geste a été exécuté avec une telle douceur si bien qu'Hinata retient sa grande main réconfortante quand il voulut l'enlever.

« Prend moi dans tes bras » dit-elle dans un ton de supplication. Gaara s'exécute. Plus rien ne compte pour cette bulle qui s'est formée

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente mieux car son pouls est revenu à la normale.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui te met dans un état pareil mais sache que ça n'en vaut pas la peine… La famille, l'être aimer ou même les amis, peu importe dès l'instant où il te blesse à ce point il vaut mieux s'en éloigner… La vie est trop courte pour qu'elle soit remplie d'amertume …Tu es de retour dans ta ville natale c'est l'occasion de refaire table rase sur le passé … Hinata »

Silencieuse depuis le début, il la décale de son torse et la fixe de ses brûlantes turquoises

« Redonne-toi une deuxième chance »

Il dégage sa frange et embrasse son front. Hinata est très heureuse que Gaara sache aussi bien lui remonter le moral sans lui à cette heure encore, elle serait entrain de broyer du noir. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire de son ami rouquin qui se la joue guimauve or il est un rebelle jusqu'à la moelle, elle sort de son mutisme

« Tu as peut-être … Raison » en appuyant bien sur le peut-être

Le roux en question hausse un sourcil et bombe le torse

« Non, j'ai raison »

Hinata elle aussi s'agenouille sur le matelas très libre dans ces mouvements car elle a altéré sa nuisette noire en dentelle trop hot contre un modèle plus adéquat une robe de chambre satin grise et rouge bordeaux chic et simple.

« Ah oui… Pourtant je ne suis pas au courant de ton doctorat en guimauvologie »

Le jeune homme semble réfléchir à comment argumenter pour défendre sa posture mais en voyant Hinata courbée et se pinçant les lèvres, le mystère est élucidé. Respirant un bon coup, elle s'explique

« Oh Gaara c'est trop facile de te faire marcher … Jusqu'à la fin tu y as cru »

Il aborde un sourire en coin

« Je trouve que l'humour reste, il manque juste quelques … »

Hinata est curieuse de connaître la suite de sa phrase, elle se redresse. Sans prés avis, il la chatouille.

Sous les assauts de cette attaque surprise, la brune roule sur le côté et rit au point de pleurer d'en pleurer.

« Ahahahahahahahah… Pi-tié Gaagaga ,»

Il lui coupe la parole « ce n'est pas Gaga mais répète après moi » en signe d'acceptation, elle hoche la tête

« Sir Subaku No, moi votre subordonnée Hina implore pardon »

Avec quelques difficultés dues au souffle entrecoupé et aux éclats de rire, elle réussit. Tous deux s'assoient quelques peu gêne de la situation. Deux amis qui occupent la même demi-suite et partagent le même lit. Ils ne sont pas du genre à opérer avec des arrières pensées mais ils règnent une tension entre eux au-delà de celle de l'amitié.

Doucement Hinata enroule ces bras sur son cou et se colle à lui. Elle repose sa tête sur la nuque du rouquin.

« Merci Gaara »

« De rien Hime »

 **Fin du chapitre**

 **Sayonara ^-^ ^-^**


End file.
